daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horton family
The Horton Family The Hortons are an upper middle class Anglo-Saxon Christian family living in the town of Salem. Traditionally a family of doctors, the Hortons have branched out to include lawyers, journalists, police officers, and more. Key family members include Alice , Tom , Mickey , Julie , Hope , Jennifer , Lucas, and Will . The Hortons have been at the center of Days of Our Lives since its debut in 1965. Family Tree Tom Horton Sr. (deceased June 20, 1994) +Alice Grayson Horton '' ''(deceased June 23, 2010) : Tom "Tommy" Horton Jr. (born 1931) : +Kitty Horton '' ''(deceased 1969) :: Sandy Horton : Adelaide "Addie" Horton (born 1931, deceased 1974) : +Ben Olson '' ''(deceased 1971) :: Julie Olson Williams (born 1949) :: +David Martin (deceased 1967) ::: David Banning (born 1967) ::: +Trish Clayton '' :::: 'Scott Banning' (born September 1977) :: 'Steven Olson' (born 1951) ::: '''Spencer Olson' (born 1968) : +Doug Williams '' :: 'Hope Williams Brady' (born Jan 14, 1974, changed to Dec 24, 1965) :: +Beauregard "Bo" Brady (born Nov 9, 1963)'' ::: Shawn Douglas Brady (born April 6, 1987, changed to 1984) ::: +''Isabella "Belle" Black Brady (born Oct 21, 1993, changed to 1984)'' :::: Claire Brady (born Sep 27, 2005) ::: Beauregard Isaac Theo "Zack" Brady (Jun 9, 2000 - Jan 12, 2006) ::: Ciara Alice Brady (born, Dec 29, 2006; changed to July 2004) : Michael "Mickey" Horton (1932-Jan 2010) : +Maggie Simmons '' :: ''Melissa Horton (adopted; born 1971) :: +Unknown ::: Nathan Horton (born 1994; changed to 1986) :: Sarah Horton (adopted; born 1981) : Bill Horton (Born 1940) : +Laura Spencer :: Michael "Mike" Horton Jr. (born Sept 26, 1968; changed to 1964) :: +Robin Jacobs ::: Jeremy Horton (born July 13, 1989; changed to 1982) :: Jennifer Horton Deveraux (born Feb 9, 1976; changed to 1970) :: +''Jack Deveraux (born Jun 15, 1964)'' ::: Abigail Deveraux (born Oct 19, 1992; changed to 1988, changed to 1992) ::: +''Chad DiMera (born Mar 3, 1990) ::::: 'Thomas Deveraux' (born Nov 25, 2015) ::: 'Jack "J.J." Deveraux Jr.' (born Sep 3, 2004) : ''+Kate Roberts DiMera :: Lucas Horton (born July 29, 1975) :: +''Samantha Gene "Sami" Brady Hernandez'' ::: William Reed "Will" Horton (born Nov 16, 1995; changed to 1993) ::: +''Gabriella Hernandez'' (born 1992/1993) ::::: Arianna Grace Horton (born May 21, 2013) ::: Alice Caroline "Allie" Horton (born Oct 23, 2007; changed to 2005) : Marie Horton '(Born 1942) : ''+Alex Marshall :: '''Jessica Blake :: +''Joshua Fallon'' ::: Nicholas "Nick" Fallon Michael T Weiss.jpg|Mike Horton Mickey Horton.jpg|Mickey Horton Tom Horton.jpg|Patriarch Dr. Tom Horton Nathan Horton.jpg|Nathan Horton 1111111121.jpg KristianAlfonso2003P.jpg Frances-Reid-JPI-P.jpg 1willdp.png Chandler-massey.jpg Nick Fallon B.jpg Scott Palmer - Joshua Fallon.jpg Joshua Fallon.jpg Jessica Blake Fallon.jpg Alex Marshall.jpg|Alex Marshall Allie Horton Crop.jpg Roark Critchlow.jpg|Mike Horton Lucas Roberts Crop.jpg Abigail Deveraux.jpg Jeremy Horton.jpg Sarah Horton - Aimee Brooks.jpg Lisa Brinegar.gif Nathan Horton B.jpg Melissa Horton B.jpg Ciara Brady.jpg Zack Brady.jpg Claire Brady - Alina.jpg Brandon Beemer Pool.jpg Shawn D.jpg Steven Olson - Stephen Schnetzer.jpg Scotty Banning - Rick Hearst.jpg Category:Horton Family